la Pioggia e il Cielo
by Squalo di pioggia
Summary: I could feel that suppressed fury behind those bloody eyes and I swore to follow his very footsteps hypnotized by that rage. The pacifying rain surrendered against the mighty sky, allowing him to rule over his whole self. His feral touches, his intimidating stance... Why do I let this happend?... XS (Xanxus X Squalo)
1. How it all started

**Ciao!**

**I would like to start by thanking you for be interested in my story. It's very important for me , and for any other writer as well, that you, readers, could read and enjoy the stories I write for you all.**

**I have to warned you that English it ain't my native language, this is a translation my slave has begged me to do... he's very persistent.**

**Hope you like it, and you'll make me a happier man if you give me your opinion and you show me my mistakes.**

**Thank you all, scums!**

* * *

><p>The honest truth is I dunno how it all started. I remember neither the first time I surprised him scanning every detail of my body with his fiery bloody eyes, nor the first time that his powerful arms cornered me against a wall so he could fix me with his gaze, remembering me the piece of shit I am as I felt his breath on my face. I can neither remember when was the first time I got hard while he made any of those things to me, but what I can remember is every detail of the first kiss, if it can be called that, he stole me that night; his aggressive lips crushing mine in a battle that I lost right after a moan escaped through my throat, with his egocentric superiority he knew he had won and, attacked my mouth with his tongue victoriously…. aaaah, that delicious and fierce tongue... his teeth tore my lower lip and, contrary to what a normal person might think, I got even more horny, I wanted more of that aggressive touches, needed him to dominate me with his powerful body, showing me who the fucking boss is.<p>

But it wasn't the last but the first of many that would follow, each more expert and tasty... By the way.. the best came a month later, after a tough assignment in Spain... the night I'll never forget.

* * *

><p>"VOOOOOI <em>STUPIDO BOSS<em>!" He approached him quite angry about the job entrusted to him by his boss "Can you fucking tell me what shit of a mission was that?" He hit his desk and threw the report to it "Here, your fucking report, I'm gonna rest! "

"Don't cut and run, scum… I didn't order you to leave" he ignored the papers and his eyes remained fixed on Squalo the whole time "Come here"

"I'm already here!"

"Here" he said pointing to his table.

The shark obeyed but could not prevent protest as he approached where he had been commanded as if a magnet was attracting him helplessly.

"VOI! Why are you so annoying? can't you just leave people rest after...? "

"Shut up, shitty shark" Xanxus rose from his chair and sat him on his desk by grabbing his waist tightly "You fucked the job up and they paid well for it" the heart of Squalo was racing, never before he had seen that feral and burning glint in his boss' eyes "you just showed me the scum you're" his legs were spreaded roughly by two big hands "and scum can only be treated one way"

Xanxus slammed his hip against Squalo's, who let out a gasp of surprise, wondering what his intentions towards him were. The rough right hand rubbed hard against his manhood, grabbing the bundle of his pants, that were straining painfully against his erect cock.

"You already hard? Since when have you wanted this, _feccia_?"

"F-fuck you"

The superior smile curved his lips into a grimace the shark was very familiar with, and that only he had seen _"Damn sadistic bastard, he knows exactly how to touch me to turned me on"_ The left hand was resting on the table and the one torturing his erection began to unbutton his uniform pants skillfully, he unzipped it and stroked the fabric of his boxers with his index finger previously salivated.

"Your dick is already shaking, you're gonna cum just with this? _Lo squalo di merda_ desires its master"

"What are you playing at, sadist pig!? Do something!" Impatience made him to impulsively grab the hand of his boss and tighten it against his swollen member, but Xanxus smacked him with his other hand.

"DON'T DARE TO GIVE ME ORDERS, EAGER SCUM"

"VOI! _Stupido boss_, t-that was unnecessary" Few drops of precum appeared from the tip of his dick when he heard his boss shouting at him with his masculine and rough voice.

"Shut the hell up... you talk too much"

Xanxus tore his Varia captain's shirt to gag his mouth and tie his hands. He possessively grabbed the cloth that bound his hands and pulled his body closer to his.

"On your knees" he pulled him to the ground and the shark sank to his knees but not before struggling bravely. He rubbed his face against the bulge of his pants while began to unbutton them and said:

"I should have punished you like this a long time ago. Let's see if this _squalo di merda_ could be of any use to me"

The shark did nothing but making sounds of protest that could not be distinguished clearly while Xanxus was getting harder and harder by hearing him, his impatience made him quickly get rid of his clothes between his manhood and his captain's mouth and buried his pretty face against his naked flesh.

"C'mon, what the hell you waiting for?"

Squalo hesitated, he didn't imagine that his boss would have such a huge size and he got scare for what might happen if he got his mouth stuffed with it. He swallowed and knew his options were few besides, he had always imagined doing stuff like this with him and now that he was so close he didn't really wanted to go back, even though he won't let him go if he asked him for it.

He released his gag and threatened him:

"Don't you dare utter a damn word"

He heard a growl from his boss, who held his long hair firmly with one hand while the other grabbed his big cock and rubbed it over his face. The shark had his tongue out, licking the tip and marveling at how soft and warm it was. He moved his tied up hands to his erection, trying to rub over his pants, but Xanxus put the tip of his shoe on his tie and brushed it away.

"Who told you that you can do that? I won't allow you to cum worm, you didn't earned it. You like sucking cocks like a slut, huh?"

"Tsk..." being powerless over his boss was being overwhelming and he began to wonder why he liked being dominated by him like that, his heart was pounding and his cock throbbed with desire under his tight clothes, moistened them with his precum. His own need made him got impatient and pulled his tongue back to the soft tip, licking it and sucked it more intensely than before as he closed his eyes and swept up by the new sensation he was experiencing.

Xanxus didn't take his eye off of him and, although he tried to appear calm and indifferent, he was breathing rapidly when he began to notice how much his captain was enjoying with what he was making him to do. He grabbed his cock again and forced it to enter while Squalo opened his mouth wide obediently _"Fuck ... he makes me feel so damn randy… I can't barely hold it"_ The imposing Varia boss was crumbling against his captain's submission and he tried to regain his cold pose with a lot of effort. He rammed his mouth hard, no matter how deep it was penetrating and stifled any sound of pleasure he needed to made, he couldn't show any trace of weakness in front of his subordinate.

Squalo could not keep up, it was the first time he had oral sex and in addition Xanxus size wasn't making it easy, he didn't allowed him to take the lead even for a second and to familiarize his mouth with that huge length. From the beginning he was savagely fucking it, drilling his throat again and again, making nausea came and went continuously while he focused on breathing through his nose without much success. After a few eternal minutes he left him breathe as he fixed his red eyes on him.

"How many of these have you eaten? It slides so damn easily" he said as he watched lasciviously how his saliva dripped down his chin to the floor. He grabbed his neck and rose him up to kiss him, distinguishing the taste of his cock on his tongue, and then force him again to his knees and resume his thrusts. This time it seemed that he had increased the pace and the shark could not prevent involuntary tears to fall over his cheek, tears of helplessness and despondency. While the rough boss was still penetrating him, he wiped out his salted fluid with his thumb while keeping his eyes on his face and, as soon as his silvery eyes stared back, he let his abundant cum to exploded inside his captain's mouth with a growl he could not suppress any longer.

He pulled out his throbbing manhood without looking away from the gasping shark that was trying to find his breath. Xanxus' heart raced by seeing his delicious face; the mixture of tears, sweat, saliva, and semen was being so exhilarating for him that his cock couldn't relax yet. He stood him up by grabbing his tie and gently wiped the fluids from his face as Squalo got shocked by the delicate touch, his boss had never ever done something tender before and much less with him. Xanxus seemed to realize what he was doing and shoved him roughly off of him kicking him out from his office.

"Get out of here... _feccia_"

He sat back in his chair reading the report he had gave him a few minutes ago and for the first time since the day they met, Squalo was speechless. He turned around and left without seeing how his boss looked again at him with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

><p>And so it was how I began to see him with different eyes. Since we met he has always known how to tamed me, teaching me who the boss is by showing me his superiority with insults and his physical strength, which is why I dunno either if I love him or hate him, or maybe both things at once if that's only possible. But what is worse is that from that day, he hasn't touched me again... I haven't felt his hands on me or his cock into my mouth, everything seems to have gone back to the way it was before: I left my report on his desk and he forces me to leave by throwing me the first thing he sees. I'm fucking trying to tease him to make him lose it so that he desires to dominate me again, but he stays unemotional about everything I do, he even seems to be enjoying my sexual abstinence with that stupid smirk he has around me <em>Stupido boss<em>... What you want from me?

* * *

><p>Winter arrived at Italy, hard and terrible, no one could remember such a cruel winter, with penetrating cold and deep freezing snow and due to this storm, all flights remain cancelled. Therefore, the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad, with the most ruthless and effective assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia, the Varia family, had to cancel their works and wait patiently on the mansion where they lived, but patience was not a quality of any of them except perhaps Lussuria, who adopted a peacemaker role in such a harsh morning that had just begun.<p>

"My, myyyy, c'mon guys"

"The frog doesn't know how to lose. Give your money to the prince"

"Technically you haven't won, cheating isn't fair, so this money is mine"

"What did you say? The prince don't cheat" Belphegor threatened Mammon with his knives but again Lussuria mediated the argument between his two teammates.

"This isn't going to end well for neither of you, why don't you make up with each other? You're giving me a huge headache "

"Give me my money stupid frog"

"Come for it"

"VOOOOOI! Are you two going to shut the hell up, annoying trash?! I could hear you from downstairs!"

"You're the only noisy trash here..."

"VOI! What did you say Bel?"

"Nooothing, noooothing"

"Where's the useless boss?"

"Hmmm haven't seen him out of his office today" Lussuria said scratching his head thoughtfully "although I... oh?"

A rumble could be distinguished after a slight tremor that shook the whole mansion.

"Wow, another boss' prey... captain, you could go to calm him down, you're the only one who can tame him" the ripper laughed at his own comment.

"What you just say, idiot?! I-I'm not that child's nanny!"

"I can also do it, that's why I'll be his right hand when I finish with you one day" Levi said to Squalo.

"Do what you want, but you'll never defeat me, scum!" Said the shark as he left the room where his companions were. Levi followed him closely.

"Boss will kill the big man" Bel said with his characteristic chuckle.

"I bet 1000 euros that he'll only kick him out" Mammon said, offering him another bet.

"Prince has said that he'll kill him, you deaf?" Said Bel showing his knives again.

"I don't care what the NO prince has said, you're very tiresome"

"Ahhh, here we go again" Lussuria exasperated again as he looked out of the window at the heavy snow.

After two minutes, another roar from upstairs could be heard and Levi appeared bruised and bleeding from the nose. Bel and Mammon laughed at him and Lussuria tried to heal him reminding him how unwise it was to approach Xanxus when he was angry. Squalo appeared later while he was still putting a bandage on his arm and said with a snort:

"That idiot boss! ... Always thinks he can get away with murder. I'm going to beat the shitty boss up"

"Levi, learn how you have to treat the boss" Bel scoffed.

"Shut up brat! He'll beat him too, Bossu is very angry today"

While heading to Xanxus' office, he was muttering all kinds of insults addressed towards him clenching his fists in anger, he couldn't understand why he was so angry today and he was resolved to get answers.

"VOOOOI! What the fuck are you doing, damn mad!? You always want to get your own way, huh?! You almost killed Levi!"

"Who's that?"

"What? What do you mean by who's...? "

"Why are they still here, Captain? Jobs don't do themselves"

"All airports are closed and we cannot..."

"And the lords must go by plane, right?" He said interrupting his sentence again as he raised his gaze to his.

"E-eh ... what do you pretend us to do? We can't... "

"They can drive" he replied looking at his papers again.

"But in that case, Bel for example would take about 6 hours to..."

"He has nothing else to do. I want them out of here... NOW"

"VOOOOI we're leaving... but then don't get pissed..."

"You stay"

"Will you stop interrupti...!"

"We need to go to japan"

"HUH?! What? JAPAN?"

"Now get out of here and tell that scum I want those assignment done for yesterday"

Squalo gasped... he was about to travel alone with Xanxus. His heart pounded and without saying a word he left his office heading toward the room where his squad was.

"VOOOI IDIOTS, the boss wants to know what the fuck you're still doing here"

"Eeeeeh, airports closed?" Bel said sarcastically.

"Use the car, but get the hell out of here! ... If I see you still slacking around here in an hour I'll kill you"

"What will you do Squalo!?" demanded to know Levi.

"The fuck you care! OUT"

"I hope Xanxus pays me well for this job" was Mammon's last comment before leaving the room.

Reluctantly and unenthusiastic about the idea of driving, they obeyed and left the mansion.

The shark was in his room organizing his suitcase with his nerves on edge, he had never traveled alone with his boss and he began to harden as he remind the savage blowjob he gave him six months ago. He lead his right hand to his crotch and sat on the floor with his legs spread open as he fondles his dick, hearing that croaky voice inside of his head, commanding him to do those nasty things to him.

He licked his lips, remembering the taste of his cum pouring out of the corner of his own mouth as he put his left hand under his clothes, pulling out his hard cock above the elastic band of his baggy pants. He massaged himself vigorously closing his eyes and leaning his back against the foot of the bed so he could caress her rear entrance with the fingers of the artificial hand that was inside his pants. He lightly pressed his hole to insert the tip of the index finger inside, he moved it in and out slowly as he began to feel good, then, he took the same pace of his other hand as he pumped his swollen member. Panting and gasping, he felt like the orgasm was about to invade his senses, but a familiar voice pulled him out of his world:

"_Ma che cazzo stai facendo, feccia_? This is no time to do this. Finished that, we go in half an hour"

He was so petrified that he could not even hide his erection from his boss when he burst in his room, he just looked at that half smile that freaked him out as he ordered him to hurry. Such was the shock that the need to continue with his task had diminished, he put it back inside his pants and continued to collect his clothes, shaking as his heart pumped blood in his veins at full speed _"Someday I'll kill that bastard… I fucking swear it"_ he swore to himself as he closed the suitcase and dressed.

* * *

><p>It's true that this trip was going to test my patience, the damn boss was determined to torture me, knowing how much I liked what he did to me but, why was he resisting? why he doesn't want me to give him what I'm sure he wants and needs? He could have exploded right in the moment he surprised me with my finger inside my ass, but instead... he put that fucking stupid smile and walked away indifferent.<p>

* * *

><p>I met him in the limousine, I sat down and looked out of the window unable to put my eyes on his, but I could felt his gaze on me, making me nervous, trying to upset me... why he likes to piss me off that badly?<p>

A deathly silence lasted all the way to the airport, the Varia shark kept looking out of the window, but when he saw where they were heading to he couldn't help but shouting:

"_Stupido boss_! Do you want to kill us!? We can't fly with this storm!"

"I thought you became dumb, don't have any idea of how happy it made me"

"VOIII"

He ignored his protest and Squalo had no choice but to follow his steps as always. He was sure that Xanxus didn't want to commit suicide, so knowing that his leader spoke an average of 30 words per day, including trash, shit and scum, and that he never explained anything to him, he decided to let it go.

He dropped into a seat inside the private plane belonging to the Varia boss and crossed his legs and arms watching the movements of a very handsome flight attendant who was placing his belongings.

"Do you like him? He has a nice ass" whispered Xanxus in his ear.

"VOIII don't do that, you idiot!" He elbowed Xanxus pulling out his face and noticed how he he sat in the seat behind his. The guy jerked up when he heard the sudden scream the shark made and glanced at him while thinking about the guts he had by daring to talk at the bloody Varia leader that way, but that look lasted longer than should have, and as the boy was staring the beautiful white hair and the mesmerizing captain's silvery eyes he heard a threatened whisper from behind.

"Trash... if you keep looking at my stuff that way, your body will land in Japan shattered into pieces"

The young man understood his threat to perfection and continued his work while Squalo turned to look at Xanxus without really trying to find an explanation, he didn't want to know it.

The sun appeared from behind a cloud before the plane took off and he smiled confirming what he was already suspecting, his boss always did things for a reason.

"Tsk ... how did you know it?"

His question was ignored and finally the plane took off. The journey was gonna be long and boring, especially with such a misanthrope traveling partner. He sighed adjusting his body and put a movie on the small screen, but it was so bad and boring that he fell asleep in the comfortable expensive seat of the private jet.

Xanxus got up to go to the bathroom and when he returned to his seat he stayed looking at him. Since that night he couldn't stop trying to figure out why he did it, why his body betrayed him although his mind was shouting him not to do so, for some strange reason his limbs did not respond and eventually he let desire take control of him... desire was the word? He wasn't sure if it was that or pure lust, but if it was and is only that, why does that weakness only show up when he's with him? He had tried to have sex with the most beautiful girls that exist in Italy, money allowed him to, but their touches sickened him, none gave him the pleasure he needed, just bones wrapped in a soft flesh suit that said words he wanted to hear because he paid them to do so. But everything changed with him, the need and lust when he forced him to be his was so compelling that even managed to crack the shell around his feelings. He showed his lethal shark how bad he was enjoying with him.

After 15 hours they finally landed in Tokyo's airport. The trip was uneventful and both were in silence in their own thoughts except for an isolated comment. Squalo noticed that his boss was quieter than usual and armed himself with patience thinking about the so arduous stay that awaited him if he kept that attitude up.

A private car was waiting on the tarmac for them and drove them to the most luxurious hotel that the modest city of Namimori could afford. He listened how Xanxus snorted disappointed and said:

"VOI What now!? Does the hotel doesn't please your highness?" He said mockingly.

"As long as this shack has jacuzzi..."

The shark headed to get the keys and when he received just one card he looked at the receptionist and asked her:

"VOI we're two, girl! I need another room!"

"U-uh, let me check sir" few seconds of silence passed as she checked the data on his computer and finally confirm him "S-sorry if there has been any kind of misunderstanding, but only the suite is booking"

"W-WHAT?" He turned to look at his boss that was sitting on a sofa and addressed him, striding closer.

"Why did you booked just one room!?"

"It's the suite, scum, there are two rooms in it. I'll not spend my money so you can jerk off in peace" he grinned with the annoying smile and walked to the elevator ignoring his insults.

"W-What did you just say? _Stupido boss_! ... I'm talking to you! ... VOOOOI Xanxus"

People wandering around the hall looked at him annoyed as he followed in his boss' footsteps toward the elevator. He leaned back in the mirror folding his arms and scowling at him.

"You're annoying"

Silence

"Fucking annoying"

More silence

"I dunno why do I still put up with you... Tsk"

Xanxus gazed at him with a fierce look of authority, cornered him wildly against the mirror, resting his hands on both sides of his face and cracking the glass because of his great strength.

"You do it cause I command you to do so, because it pleases me. When I get tired of you, you can do whatever the fuck you want, but for now… You're my scum"

And there he was again, after five months Xanxus felt like trap his shark into his arms, becoming himself again, the Xanxus that used to turn him on in a hotel elevator while he impose his dominance over him, reminding him who he belonged to.

His strong hands released him when hearing the 'ding' of the elevator and left him breathless there as Squalo's heart still raced.

The room was not the best suite they had seen in their lives, but they couldn't complain, it honored its name by being quite complete and comfortable, especially and for Squalo's relief... it had a damn jacuzzi too.

"_merda_ Jacuzzi"

"Are you barking again?" He said as he pulled his clothes out of the suitcase.

"Order something to eat, shitty shark"

"And what would you do? Taking a relaxing bubbly bath, right?! "

His answer was a resounding slam and he sighed annoyed, for the millionth time, because of his boss attitude. Obeying his order, he picked up the room's phone to call room service and order a typical Japanese dinner, then he laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling. After a while he raised his head and glanced at the closed bathroom door, he was imagining the powerful naked body of Xanxus in a hot water bath and shook his head trying to eradicate those impure thoughts until he was rescued by someone knocking at the door:

"Room service!"

"VOI About time!" He shouted walking at the door and he opened it as he said "How long does it take to make a dinner in Japan?"

The man came in pushing a cart full of food with a smile on his face and when he was leaving Xanxus left the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The shark slammed the door and when he turned to speak to his boss he saw his outfit and the words died in his mouth inevitably.

"Let's see how..."

"Something wrong, trash? You're drooling, dog" He said drying his hair with another towel.

"Y-you could dress up f-for dinner, you fucking pervert!"

As usual he ignored his comment but put some comfy clothes on and then he looked at the food as asking:

"What _cazzo_ is this?" he took a rice ball and looked at it with disgust.

"VOI That's Japanese food, don't expect to find _ravioli di carne_ in Japan"

"Tsk... that crap"

"But… you didn't even taste it!... Wait" he scanned the food looking for something that his capricious boss might like and finally grabbed clumsily a piece of salmon sushi with the chopsticks "Eat this" he approached the sushi to his mouth while Xanxus opened it but the food felt to the table when it brushed his lips.

"Tsk… My good-for-nothing minion fucked it up again" he took the sushi with his hand and ate it as he watched how the shark was determined to get the hang of chopsticks without much success "Ask for a fork, idiot"

"What's your mental problem!? I want to ... try….HA! See?" He said while he introduced a piece of tuna sushi into his mouth.

After dinner they watched TV, an American series channel, but the bored swordsman, after three hours watching a pretty boring serie about vampires, he told him he went to bed.

"I pass of this shit, I'm going to sleep"

When he passed by, his hand was seized by a stronger one.

"VOI What do you want now!?"

The leader of the Varia squad ignored his protests and sat him down again, on his lap this time. Squalo immediately blushed and froze not knowing what to do with both hands leaning on the seat, on both sides of Xanxus' thighs. But Xanxus took the lead for him and grabbed his hair pulling his face down to attack him with a fierce kiss, filled with lust and repressed desire that he could hardly disguise behind any of his brutal or cold façades.

The shark dropped his chest to his boss' and for the first time since that strange and complicated relationship started, he circled his neck with his arms kissing him back passionately. He felt how his rough hands made their way down his back grabbing his hair from time to time and settling on his buttocks squeezing them possessively. Xanxus stood still holding his butt and lay him down on the couch kneeling between his legs and scanning his body with a sadistic look.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hmmm where should I start?"<strong>

**_Di merda_: shitty**

**_Lo squalo di merda: _the shitty shark**

**_feccia_: scum**

**_Ma che cazzo stai facendo, feccia_? : What the fuck are you doing, scum?**

**_ravioli di carne: _meat filled ravioli**

**_Stupido boss_: stupid boss**

**_cazzo:_ Has a lot of meanings, but in this case is like fuck "What the fuck is this"**


	2. My first time

I was overcome by a new sensation I never thought I could feel, a tickle in my stomach and a pressing need that drove me to do things I really didn't want to. While scratching and memorizing his chest I was getting harder and harder just by seeing that horny expression printed on his face and those pleading eyes showing me how much he was enjoying it. He writhed beneath me when I sank my nails in his throat, looking eagerly for more with his hips. He tried to touch me with his hands, but he was banned from doing it, he knew I would kill him if he touched me and obediently let me tie his hands behind his back.

That feeling was definitely better than what I feel every time I skew a meaningless life, the smell of his sweat was much more exhilarating than the shedding warm blood, and his begs many more sweet than any of the pleas I could delight with before. Nothing could compare to that moment.

Many of the most beautiful women in this shitty planet have tried to seduce me while I enjoyed with their ingenuity, I made them believe that I was interested in them so I could throw their tiny disgusting bodies at my bed just to fuck them wildly and senseless. I always had trouble in getting my dick hard… those ugly slags... I hate their seductive voice tone, their contouring of their hips or their filthy and soft hands touching my chest trying to tease me ... It was always the same fucking story, they seemed drawn from the same damn academy to become whores of any wealthy mobster. But I vented on those hot pussies, gagging their mouth so I couldn't fucking hear that shrill and unpleasant voices, fucking them backwards to not see his make up and operated ugly faces.

But with the shitty squalo was being different, I didn't want to finish, I enjoyed with the desperate expression that was etched on his face, I just wanted him to beg me, wanted to hear that tone of voice that I had never heard before as he pleaded me to allow him to touch me. No one had ever scream my name that way, that horny way that made me want to cum in my pants. With him I lost my cool façade, my body trembled with desire and my breath quicken making me gasp like a fucking scum. I want my shark to fight me back, I don't need another bitch added at my collection, I just need him to desire me and I want him to show it to me so that I can fucking enjoy by shattering _di il suo superbi squalo_, his shark's pride ... Superbi Squalo HA!... I want to throw away the dignity of his name, want to be the one who could enjoy a submissive and completely devoted to me Squalo. I won't give him whatever he's begging me. My dominance will etch in his mind, teaching him who the fucking boss is.

* * *

><p>His big hands were all over his body, unlike what Squalo imagined when he first lay down on the couch, the boss was taking his time. Pleasantly he scratched his flesh, leaving a trail of crimson furrows as he went by, the shark arched his back and tried to suppress the moans.<p>

"Why are you trying to be so quiet? Your boss wants to hear you beg and scream"

"Fu... ngh ... fuck you!"

Xanxus was about to lose his composure and the desire to spread his legs and shove his dick into him was increasing dangerously, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm down exterminating the lusts out of his senses.

"You liking it, trash? You keep squirming like a worm"

"No I-I don't! Your touch d-disgust me stupid boss... Aaaah! yes! like… like that! "

Of course he was enjoying it, never before in his life he had been so aroused, but what was upsetting him was to give up control that way. He was a shark and sharks are the kings of the ocean, fear nothing and bow to no one. But he felt at the time like a trained Squalo, a tender dolphin moving its flippers at its trainer's will just for a piece of fresh fish, in his case for feel those powerful hands on his body, those aggressive strokes and that bloody glance over his sweaty body.

A shrill sound brought him out of his trance, the phone rang over and over again as they tried to ignore it but the boss threw it at his face and ordered him to answer while he continued torturing him meantime.

"V-VOI W-who the hell are you?"

"Squ-chan? Are you okay? You seem a bit ... "

"VOOOI What do you want Luss?... AH, Shit!"

"Oh my, my... Okay, okay!... Commander... maybe we've an insignificant problem... I think that... eeerm… well, you know how is he like and"

"To the Point! ... Ah, fuck!... Stop!" he could not repress the cries when Xanxus squeezed one of his nipples "Don't do that, stupid!" He warned him whispering.

"Do NOT give me orders!" He squeezed his neck with his huge hand as Squalo tried to get rid of it.

"N-no ...don't…. that! I-I a-am on the phone ... MOVE _STRONZO_! "

"E-eeeh ¿Squ-chan? What's the boss doing to you? "

Xanxus finally released him and went to get a glass of whiskey with a lot of ice leaving his subordinate talking in peace.

"SPEAK!"

"E-eeeh What's going on there?"

"The hell you care! speak or I'll hang up the fucking phone, Lussuria "

"My, my ... I think I'd rather not know... well, the problem is..."

Xanxus looked at his flushed face from the minibar smiling inside, he was delicious when he had that expression of discomfort and embarrassment, but something seemed to not be going well, that sweet face was becoming into one of horror as Lussuria was telling him something.

"B-but ... Why did he do that?" He looked sideways at Xanxus and thought _"Shit ... He won't like this"_ "U-uh ... I see ... hey ... erm ... I'll tell him O-okay? ... Y-yeah… sure. Ciao"

He slowly put the phone on the table and met with the impatient eyes of his boss, he took a deep breath and gave him the news.

"E-eeeeh Bel... has..." he took another deep breath closing his eyes and said it all at once "Bel has exterminated an entire family"

"Yeah... and? That was his job"

"But ... but... the wrong one"

Xanxus expression remained unchanged, Squalo knew he was thinking so he didn't move a single muscle, his boss was pissed off and he was the only person nearby he could distress with. But again the Varia boss surprised him that day:

"Pass me the fucking phone" Squalo dialed Bel's number and handed it to his boss.

"Prince's speaking" he said with a stupid melody.

"Cut the crap, scum" Xanxus could heard a gasp of surprised from the other side of the phone, the Varia boss seemed to be allergic to phones "Listen to me because you know I won't repeat myself... clean that fucking mess you've done yourself, and don't dare to leave the slightest trace, hair or any other incriminating shit and complete the task I commanded you. If your shit pointed to us I'll impale your head on a pike in the mansion's main entrance so I could slap it everytime I pass by" he hung up the phone and threw it against a wall shattering it.

"VOOOOOI It was my phone!" He started to pick up the pieces, but the powerful hand stopped him and threw him back to the couch.

"Who gave you permission to do that, _feccia_? I haven't finished with you, actually..." he said as he positioned his body on top of his "I haven't even started yet"

Squalo hardened again as he felt the cold hand which had been holding the ice-filled glass on him, Xanxus watched how he shuddered when feeling the contact and decided to give him more. He grabbed an ice cube that was swimming in the whiskey and brought it to his lips, the shark sucked it as the liquid trickled down his chin and dripped down his neck and gasp when his boss licked that trail with his tongue in a sensual way, at the same time that he brought the ice cube below his navel.

For the first time that night the mighty boss could hear an involuntary moan of his subordinate when he felt the warm tongue of his predator licking his cold skin near his pulsing cock. Xanxus lowered a bit the elastic of his pajamas and took another ice cube to the area that had opened before his eyes while his shark writhed and moaned with more intensity. His tongue returned to taste the liquid and then spilled some alcohol on his chest. Squalo yelled feeling the cold liquid spilling over his nipples and then moaned when that tongue touched his skin once again.

"Drink a bit shark, seems you are thirsty"

The shark nodded and opened his mouth as his boss poured the contents of the glass into it from above. Most of it spilled out, Xanxus didn't want to waste the expensive scotch alcohol so he roughly sucked and licked his neck and face and then kissed him with equal euphoria as he bang widly his hip to his.

"Xa-Xanxus!"

The shark was finally starting to bury his pride surrendering to his sadistic boss and gave up trying not to moan against that delicious torture. He lifted his thigh till he touched the hard cock of his boss and then flexed and stretched his leg so he could caress it with every swing while he rubbed his own hardness with Xanxus stomach.

"Damn... you'll cum in your pants, slut. Stop doing that"

"Aaaaah! ... TOO... TOO... AAAH!... Late!... SHIT"

Xanxus sat on his knees looking at the extremely flushed face of the embarrassed _squalo_ and laughed with that so unusual laughter as he asked him.

"Really? did you cum without me even touching your dick, you slacker squalo? haaaaaaahahahahaha"

"VOOOOI W-what's so funny!?" he said sitting up and clasping their foreheads.

"You're a slag ... a slag weak that can't bear to be 10 minutes under my control. I didn't know you wanted me this badly"

"A-and you l-like it huh, sadist pig?" He asked, turning his face.

"Hell yes, you have no fucking idea" he grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet again. He lay him back and ran his hand along the wet area of his pants.

"Wow... how much did you leak? this is so soaked"

"VOOOI STOP IT… S-SHUT UP!"

He rubbed his hand over the fabric filling it with semen.

"How does shark milk tastes like?"

Squalo harden again as he looked how his boss licked his creamy fluid, it was a vision that he only imagined in his wet dreams and now it was recreating in front of his own eyes. He wanted to touch that muscular torso, that firm buttocks and above all he was eager to eat his swollen manhood as he did that night, but Xanxus did not seem to be willing to cede command, to let him enjoy with a bit of control and besides that, he didn't let him enjoy the view of his spectacular body because he was still dressed, though it was obvious to Squalo that his clothes were bothering him since his prominent and bulging dick was crying out to be released.

"W-why don't you u-undress?"

"Huh?" he said finishing licking his finger with an indifferent face.

"Tsk... do what you want" he said blushing even more.

"You want me to finish? You just cum"

"VOI idiot! I s-said because you don't..."

"HA! Now you care about me?"

"It's fucking impossible not to hate you!"

"Hmm? You also hate me after this?"

For the first time in his life, the manly Varia boss decided to touch the flesh of another man's erection, abruptly he put his hand inside his pajamas and without hesitation he squeezed it, massaging it. Squalo gasped as he felt the large hand jerking him off and dug hard his nails into the fabric of the cushion trying to suppress and hide how much he was enjoying it, but the number one Varia reemphasized.

"Do you also hate me now, scum?"

"AH!"

"Answer me!" he squeezed him harder and masturbated him at full speed.

"AAAAH! PL-PLEASE STOOOOP"

"Okay" Xanxus stopped knowing that he would beg him to continue, and so it was.

"_MERDA_ ... D-don't… s-stop _Stupido boss_!"

"I'm tired of this shit… I'm done playing with you"

He unbuttoned his pants and finally stayed only in his boxers, those tight and sexy boxers that stole what little breath the shark had left. His gaze was lost in his huge erection and his heart started beating again a mile a minute.

"You like this?" He said running his hand over his bulge "Just pray for it not to tear your ass apart. Get up and lie in bed. I go now"

An overwhelming feeling came over his body when he heard his boss command, a cold sweat ran down his neck and hands, and when he tried to get up, he had to sit down again because a strong headedness prevented him to stand up. Xanxus was willing to go all the way, and Squalo didn't know if he was prepared for it, it was all very sudden and the shark began to doubt if he really wanted to give his virginity to this arrogant bastard, besides its huge size unnerved him and was not sure if he would survive even a thrust.

But he sighed as Xanxus was in the bathroom, he thought of all the pleasure that he made him feel and found the courage to headed obediently to the bedroom and lie down with an unpleasant tingling in his stomach, he didn't believed to have felt that nervous in his life .

It took only five minutes, but it seemed an eternity to him, Xanxus left the bathroom with an unbuttoned expensive silk robe with nothing underneath and his cock was limp again.

_"Damn boss... he jerked off in the bathroom"_

Without saying a word he tore a piece of sheet and tied his hands to the huge wooden headboard staring at him from one side of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Why the fuck do you always have to tie me up!?"

Xanxus ignored him and sat on the edge next to his right leg, he took a small bottle and impregnated his hand with the content within. The shark could smell something very sweet, like strawberries or raspberries, or maybe both. With the clean hand he spread his thighs and forced him to bend his legs so he could coated the liquid of his other hand in his entrance. He immediately understood that the gel was some kind of lube that his boss was using in him and blushed again stifling his moans. The liquid was cool and warm at the same time, and the massage he was giving him was too good and pleasant so as not get carried away.

With the lube that was left in his hand he began to pump his flaccid member while he positioned his body between the shark's legs who gave a whine when he saw that the one who was about to stole his virginity was dead ahead, right between his legs.

"Is the arrogant and overbearing squalo afraid of me?"

"I a-ain't afraid of you, trash!"

"I swear you'll be"

A fingertip was introduced inside of him, the shark closed his eyes trying to relax without much success until he felt that the finger was slicing through his rectum with relative ease thanks to the abundant lubrication that his boss provide him with.

A second finger joined the first one, he stood still as he felt how they started to move at glacial pace, Xanxus put them out and then in again pushing deeper, Squalo was in heaven, he wished he would never end stroking his ass, but Xanxus took them out and then forced them inside again with roughness.

"AHH! ba-bastard that hurts!"

"Shut up, you scream like a woman"

"VOOI Who are you calling wom...? AAAH Not so fast!"

Xanxus tried to be gentle with him, but the shitty shark was determined to provoke him with everything he made to him, he was deliciously resisting his advances so the boss got tire of being nice, the lubrication and preparation time was over, he would teach that squalo who the boss was.

"_MERDA, CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA_!"

He made it clear to him that he wanted him to stop talking and 3 fingers rammed his ass at once without mercy, his sphincter tried to resist, but the pressure was too much for his defenses, that finally opened his rear surrendering to the invaders. He could do nothing, he knew the Varia boss was angry, and he also knew that when Xanxus screamed nothing could calm him down, he just had to let him unleash his fury against his body as he fucked him savagely with his fingers.

His other hand was resting on his right thigh squeezing it hard and digging his nails into the flesh of the swordsman, who cried and moaned at the same time, entranced by the painful and pleasurable sensation, but that sweet trance ceased when the fingers were withdrawn abruptly.

"¡XA-Xanxus!" he squirmed trying to untie so he could touch himself and alleviate his painful erection that was dripping a transparent liquid.

"Don't shout my name like a horny bitch!" sweat trickled down his body and he took off his robe, used it to wipe the fluid out of his forehead and went to drink water.

"HOLY SHIT Where are you going now? F-fuck ... do ... something ... I-I can not ... "

"What do you want, scum?"

"P-please..."

"HA! The powerful Squalo begging me"

"Tsk..."

"I ordered you to tell me what you need" he approached the bed again and looked at him standing with arms crossed.

"DAMN SADIST! I want you to fuck me! I need it, I... need you"

Xanxus was shocked, no one had never needed him so desperately and as he watched how his shark finally surrendered himself to him, he knelt between his legs eagerly. The feeling that came over him grew when saw tears rolling down the face of his prey, instinctively he brought his thumb to his cheek and gently wiped away a solitary drop that was falling toward the pillow, then he grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at him. The shark began to weep when he crossed his eyes with Xanxus', who thought he would explode at any time if he didn't do something quick, so he positioned himself between him, clutching his painful erection with his right hand and placed it at the entrance, holding it firmly as he pushed just a little bit inside with a growl.

The pressure, even after having prepared him with his fingers was huge and the shark screamed beneath him trying desperately to get rid of his ties. Xanxus was pumping his cock fast with just the tip of it inside of his ass, trying not to lose his control, but the mighty fearsome swordsman was falling into a desperate state and made Xanxus completely lose it when he begged him:

"FUCK ... Slam that huge cock inside of me! FUCK ME!" he rocked his hips trying to impale himself in Xanxus' hard dick, who finally exploded and made all his way in with just one hard thrust as the shark screamed.

"Like it hard bitch? It's my specialty"

Again and again he rammed harshly into him, caring neither about if it was his first time or about the state his ass would be after that assault. The shark was completely collapsed and moaned and begged him nonstop to be fucked harder and faster each time his prostate was hit.

Never the great Xanxus had been as aroused as he was in that moment and it was the first time he was looking at the face of the person he was penetrante. Panting and sweating, he was unable to avoid sounds of pleasure, a stream of grunts and groans aroused even more at the shark, who knew he was the on one who could make the cold Varia boss to feel that way.

Suddenly Xanxus got impatient when he noticed that the orgasm that was about to end his pleasant assault, was arriving so soon, he could usually be about an hour playing with his prey, but his captain seemed to be turning upside down his world.

"_Dai stronza_! _Sborrare per me_! "

Squalo was pleased when he finally heard the exciting italian accent of Xanxus commanding him that order... He obeyed with a cry of pleasure that shook the whole body of the Varia boss and had an orgasm so intense that he even thought he was going to faint. The raven noted the violent contractions of his sphincter and came inside of him unable to suppress a low moan that escaped through his throat while remained still inside unloading all his creamy liquid and panting violently as Squalo tremble under him.

He slowly pulled his manhood out and watched his cum coming out of the warm hole, he picked up a bit with his index finger and stroked the shark's lips with it, then sat down on the bed beside his exhausted subordinate and tried to recover his breath.

* * *

><p>No one said a word, we were too tired, dazed and confused to think clearly about what we wanted to say. I couldn't stop looking at my body, my traitorous body that had made me exposed the pinch of humanity I have left to the shitty shark. He had shown a side of me I wasn't even aware of, and that annoyed me, to show weakness pissed me off, but it all worth it, no one has seen a <em>squalo<em> defeated by a _lione_, the king of the ocean surrendered himself at the king of the fucking jungle. A totally collapsed and devoted to me shark, his pride shattered as he begged and moaned at the gates of despair with his eyes full of tears.

* * *

><p>The morning dawned cold in Japan and Squalo opened his eyes slowly as an intense migraine forced him to close them again. He felt his body torn to pieces and he was unable to focus his mind <em>"Shit ... that fucking bastard"<em> He forced his eyelids to open despite the headache and scanned the room looking for his companion, but he didn't find him there. He tried to get up, but when he sat down on the bed he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ass _"That beast ripped my ass, you have enjoyed it ... Huh?"_

Squalo's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a breakfast tray on the table that was in front of the television.

"Since when this inhuman person cares whether I breakfast or not?"

"I don't give a shit, but I need you pumped today"

The husky voice made him jump and feared turning around to look at him, he still didn't know what last night had meant for both and didn't want him to see the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes, he just saw him so much weakness for now.

"Tsk ... Pumped? Then you shouldn't have rape me like a fucking psycho!"

"Huh? Rape? I think the words' Fuck me harder' 'slam it inside of me' and 'fuck me faster' doesn't fit in the definition of rape"

The shark tried to sat down but the pain he was feeling prevented him from doing it. Xanxus watched as Squalo debated with himself about what he should do to not feel pain when his buttocks lay on the couch.

"C'mon, finished already"

"VOI what the fuck are we doing here? you telling me or what?"

"Did I not tell you already?" He said with his indifference face.

"NO! You just tied me to a bed!"

"Are you going to be all day with that?"

"VOOOOI Tell me!"

"I already told you about the Vongola rings, right?" The shark nodded as he started to eat his japanese breakfast "I'll have em all"

The shark choked with his food and asked

"But who has them?"

"I dunno yet... that old geezer didn't want to tell me. But I'm following a CEDEF trash working for the right hand" he stayed a few seconds in silence and then said "Bring them to me and get rid of that rat"

"VOOOI Want me to fight like this? I can't even put my ass in this fucking chair, damn boss! "

"you shouldn't have teased me last night" he was crossed arms looking out the window.

"T-TEASE YOU!?"

"If you don't complete my order I'll get rid of you too" he stood up and grabbed his chin "and that would be a fucking shame, I just started to enjoy this body" he kissed him aggressively and finished the conversation by saying "Bring that rings to me, scum. You're the best man I have"

That so unusual compliment convince him and when he finished his breakfast he dressed and left. Before he could cross the door his boss warned him

"I want you back for lunch... shitty shark"

"VOOOI I do what I feel like when I feel like doing it!" With a bang he left madly as he always did when he finished talking to his boss.

As he walked down the hall toward the elevator he remembered fragments from the night before, all the sensations he felt, the pain mixed with pleasure, the need to feel him inside of him, but what tore him inside was to threw his pride into a deep abyss, he could never regain his composure in his presence again, the imposing leader Varia had seen him surrender himself to his will by enjoying his torture and pleading to him desperately.

He appeased his rage by clenching his fist of the right hand and left the hotel with the information his boss had given him.

He headed to the little house settled in a residential district which at that time was full of very loudly people and climbed to the roof of the house in front of its target so he could watch them, wondering what a CEDEF member might be doing with such a humble people.

He saw a child dressed in a cow costume flitting through the small garden with a girl of his age running after him trying to get her food back. A boy of about 15 years ran from the house with a piece of some fruit in his mouth and tying his shoes hastily as he screamed something about not getting in time to somewhere.

A middle-aged woman hanged up clothes helping by another younger one as they talked quietly.

"Stupid boss Who the hell are these people?"

After an hour watching them and getting despair each passing second, he finally saw his target: a kid who looked everywhere in all directions making sure no one was near as if he was afraid to find any danger. The skillful shark landed in front of the boy with brown hair and blue eyes who looked scared at him, touching one of his sides slyly as if expecting something to remain there.

"VOOOOI, I've found you, scum! Give me the rings, and I'll spare your life"

"I don't know what you're talking about... Squalo" he took a small container and pulled out what seemed to be a pill. When he swallowed it, a last will flame appeared on his forehead.

"VOOOOI you just throw away the peaceful way to solve this!"

The shark attack harshly, he struck him with cold precision and cruelty, but the guy quickly defended of his attacks with an odd triangular sword. They engaged in a fierce battle that hardly anyone without his ability could clearly distinguish, Squalo's stabs were fast and accurate and made the brown haired guy to step back until he finally cornered him against a wall putting his sword of the artificial hand on his neck.

"Give me the fucking rings, brat!"

"Never!"

The captain of the Varia assassins let the boy escape, he was enjoying the fight and he wanted to see what he was capable of.

The young guy stood at a prudent distance and threw the strange weapon that acted like a boomerang to him, but the shark easily intercepted it with his sword and threw it away from his owner.

"Fuck!"

The strongest swordsman walked towards him but his opponent began a desperate race trying to keep him far away from the rings and trying to lose him. He ran with all his might until he crushed with Tsuna and his two guardians.

"No!"

The child dodged the tenth and his companions and tried to lose them too, but the three followed him at full speed wondering why of his weird attitude. They reached him near a crowded terrace and demanded an explanation:

"Not now Sawada-dono! You have to run ...! ... Shit! "

"EEEEH?! W-Who is this Basil-kun?"

"VOOOOI SCUM What do you have with these children, CEDEF trash?"

"Not your business, Squalo! Leave us alone!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Juudaime! Leave it to me"

"B-but Gokudera-kun!"

The silver haired boy didn't listen to the warnings of his friend and ventured to attack him with an air of superiority that clearly he hadn't. He attacked him by throwing at him some simple sticks of dynamite but the shark laughed as he cut them with a single blow and counterattack throwing explosive spheres at the body of the arrogant boy.

"VOOOI What were you trying to do, trash?!"

He focused his gaze back to Basil and then to the other scary brown haired boy who was clearly been protected by the CEDEF member.

"Who is this wimp, brat?"

"No one!"

"If he's meaningless, then I'll start to break him till you give me what I want"

"NOOOO"

"Tsuna! I got him! "

"Ya-Yamamoto! Look what he has done to Gokudera!"

"I am also a swordsman ... I'll do it"

"VOOOI you call yourself a swordsman? You offend my kind trash! hahaha Come here! I'll crush you too!"

Yamamoto attacked Squalo and attempted a movement that for someone being born with a sword under his arm was just easy to dodge.

"What you brats are trying to do? Don't you know who I am!?" he said as he parried with ease the raven's stabs "You have talent, but you're light years ahead of my skills. Find me when you grown up, katana brat!"

"Tsuna" Squalo defeated Yamamoto with a single and lethal thrust and turned to face his target when he heard the name of the guy that everyone insisted to protect _"Who's this Tsuna kid? He's clearly the weak point so I'll strike there_"

He watched stunned as the arcobaleno shot Tsuna in the head with a gun, the boy fell to the ground and then rose again with a flame in his forehead and a look of determination that he certainly had not before. But Squalo didn't got frightened .

"The weakling wants to play!"

Tsuna tried to stop the deadly shark's attacks, but he was unable to keep his pace, so he decided to run until he was saved by a friendly voice.

"SQUALO... If you want to fight, I'm your opponent"

"What the... !? Bucking horse! What are you doing here!? "

I

"You're not gonna hurt these guys, Squalo"

The Varia commander was aware of his physical condition, he wasn't sure he could hold a match with the boss of the Cavallone family, and things seemed to be getting serious, so he settled the matter and decided to leave.

"I've had enough of this, I don't need to destroy you alk"

In the blink of an eye he appeared next to Basil and Tsuna and stole the box that had the brown haired in his hands.

"VOOOOI Idiots! The boss wants to thank you for your kindness"

He disappeared in a flash and arrived at the hotel with the rings two hours later of what his boss told him to.

"Shit, he'll kill me because I'm late... VOOOI I'M BACK ANNOYING BOSS"

"You're late, scum" He threw a lamp at him and then said "Let's go eat... I'm fucking starving"

_"What? He hadn't eaten yet? Why is he _

_waiting for me?"_

"You have the rings, right? "

"U-uh yes, here... That CEDEF rat has a lot of brats with him" Xanxus opened the box and examined the rings as the shark was reporting his mission "They overprotected a guy named Tsuna and ... "

"SQUALO DI MERDA!"

"W-what?"

"THESE RINGS ARE FAKE, YOU FUCKING USELESS TRASH" He threw the box at him and headed out of the room "Let's go eat, piece of trash ... tell the others scums to come here NOW... You'll have the worst punishment ever for make me work"

* * *

><p><em>STRONZO: <em>piece of shit

_Stupido boss,: _stupid boss

_Merda: _shit

_MERDA, CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA: _shut the fucking mouth

"_Dai stronza_! _Sborrare per me_!: c'mon bitch, cum for me


End file.
